I'll Never leave you
by DrAgOnCiTa
Summary: Catalina Palacios es una muchacha que acaba de perder a su padre y le prometió antes de que muriera dejar lo que más ella queria.. el mar ahora vive tratando de encontrar su felicidad, ¿será capaz de encontrarla? Review!


Disclaimer: na' de esto es mio ok?

I'll never leave you

Prologo

Hola, Mi nombre es Catalina Palacios y tengo un problema...

Trabajo 10:00a.m.

"Trata de tener estas listas para las tres de la tarde." Me dijo la señora Díaz a la vez que ponía unos papeles en el escritorio.

"Si, no se preocupe señora Díaz." Respondí. La Señora Días es una periodista de mediana edad, bajita y bien amable, pero con un carácter terrible cuando siente que le están tomando el pelo.

"Ay, si, mejor, así te vas más temprano, por que ayer te quedaste hasta muy tarde ayudándome."

"Ay, no se preocupe por eso, ese es mi trabajo" le dije

"No, no se diga más. Terminas a las tres y te vas a tu casa a descansar, que te lo mereces." Me dijo ella con firmeza, pero con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

"Muchas gracias, señora Díaz."

"No hay de que, Cati, soy yo la que no sé que voy a hacer cuando comiences tus vacaciones la semana que viene." me dijo ella y se volteo para irse pero se volteo nuevamente hacia mi.

"Oh, ¿y ya tienes en donde pasar las vacaciones?" preguntó ella.

"La verdad es que no. Lo mas seguro me quede en casa durmiendo" le respondí yo un poco triste, por que lo que acostumbraba a hacer en las vacaciones era visitar a mi papá en la casa de playa.

"Como es eso," me dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. "eso no puede ser," pausó por un momento y me dijo "no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso. ¿Me llevas esto cuando termines?" me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Esta bien." Respondí un poco confundida.

En fin, ella es un pan de Dios como ya les había dicho. El problema no es ese, el problema es...

El Dorado's mini-market 3:30 p.m.

"¿Como estás Cati, ¿Que es de tu vida?" me pregunta Sam, un muchacho buen mozo y muy simpático que trabajaba de cajero en aquel establecimiento para pagar sus estudios (estaba estudiando historia del arte) Todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos

Flash back

Yo estaba haciendo unos encargos en el mini, pero iba bastante distraída por que hacían solo dos días del entierro de mi papá y estaba como ya se podrán imaginar... devastada así que no me di cuata cuando iba a chocar con una pila de latas que habían en medio del camino y como era de esperarse choqué.

"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó muchacho de pelo castaño, no muy alto y de ojos café claros mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"¿Ah," dije yo saliendo por fin de mi ensueño.

"¿Qué si no se hizo daño?" volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

"Ah, sí, estoy bien, gracias." Dije sin muchos ánimos.

En eso llegó el gerente de establecimiento y vio todo el desastre

"González, ¿que fue lo que sucedió aquí?" dijo el gerente molesto

"No se preocupe Señor Rivera, puede descontar todo esto de mi cheque" dijo Sam rápidamente.

"pero..." no puede terminar por que Sam le hizo señas para que se quedara callada.

Mientras, el gerente seguía hablando molesto.

"y que no vuelva a suceder por que si no..." Pero Sam no lo dejó terminar

"Si, señor le aseguro que no vuelve a pasar, además fue solo un accidente."

El gerente solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Vaya jefecito el que me gasto" dijo el en tono sarcástico.

"Muchas gracias, ¿pero por que le mintió a su jefe"

" Si así fue que me "habló" a mi, imagínese que le hubiese dicho a usted por haberse tropezado." Me dijo el sonriendo.

"Pero, fue mi culpa." le dije yo.

"Sí, pero no creo que usted esté de ánimos como para escuchar esos tratos o ¿ me equivoco?"

"umm... y ¿Cómo podría pagarle?

"ummm... creo que usted necesita terapia intensiva, ¿que tal si la invito a un café?" Preguntó él

"ay, no gracias, además no lo conozco."

"Soy Samuel González, mucho gusto, pero dígame Sam"

"Soy Catalina Palacios, dígame Cati aun así no creo que deba aceptar"

"Vamos, un café caliente no se le niega a nadie," insistió.

Esa frase ...

"_papá" Dijo una Catalina de 10 años._

_"Vamos Cati, un café caliente no se le niega a nadie, toma sabe rico y calienta el corazón"_

"Papá" murmuré sin que Sam me escuchara. "Está bien, acepto"

La verdad es que no se que me hizo aceptar, pero lo hice. Una vez en el café...

"como es que los músicos sea capaz de ser tan comprensivos"

"eso no está en ser músico, si no en la persona y además cuantos músicos conoces para basarte en esa hipótesis"

y por segunda vez en la noche Catalina sonrío

"seguro que eres un músico y no un científico, por que eso es lo que pareces"

"científico yo!" grita poniendo una cara de horror mientras que todos en el café se nos quedan mirando, yo no encuentro otra cosa que hacer mas que echarme a reir. en cuanto Sam se dio cuenta de que me estaba riendo se tranquilizó, sonrió y me dijo.

"eso, se feliz, es lo que tus padres quieren para ti" En ese momento quedé perpleja, yo no le había dicho a Sam lo de mis padres, solo le dije que estaba triste y el no me presionó pero como pudo...

"Sam, ¿Como-" pero no pude terminar por que él me cortó

"No importa ahora ellos solamente quieren que lo sepas" se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego se levantó de la mesa. "Bueno, ya es tiempo de que me vaya, te veo después Cati" y salió del Café

llegué a mi casa todavía pensando en lo que Sam me había dicho y no le encontraba explicación alguna. Ya estoy en mi cama pero, no logro conciliar el sueño como en estas ultimas dos noches pasadas fue entonces cuando recordé algo que mi madre solía decirme cuando papá salía en su barco.

"cuando tú quieres realmente a alguien, no importa donde estés, esa persona sabrá que le deseas lo mejor y que lo quieres mucho."

y por primera vez en dos noches dormí con una paz inmensa.

Fin Flash back

"Bueno, me voy, te veo después Sam" le dije cogiendo mis paquetes.

"Adiós, Cati"

Otra ves no creo que esto sea un problema, al contrario Sam es mi mejor amigo y se podría decir que el único verdadero que tengo...

Lo cierto es que después de la muerte de mi padre he estado como en el limbo. No fue lo mismo que con mi madre, pues cuando ella yo quise ser fuerte para papá... pero ahora que él no esta para quien debo ser fuerte.

Todavía recuerdo que cuando los dos estaban vivos los dos y solíamos ir a la playa en las tardes y papá me contaba sus historias con los demás pescadores, pero, lo mas que me encantaba era en las noches cuando mami me contaba la misma historia todas las era sobre piratas...

También recuerdo que papi me llevaba en su barco, _La Esmeralda_ un barco pesquero que quería mucho y allí me enseño todo lo que sabía sobre navegación por que yo insistía en que quería ser como la muchacha de la historia de mi madre... Cuando ella murió mi papá por poco se va con ella, si no es por que el estaba seguro de que se reuniría con ella luego... En fin, el viejo me duró hasta hace dos años que fue cuando me hizo hacer una promesa, me hizo prometer que no me acercaría mas al mar. La realidad es que nunca entendí por que me pidió eso, pero, era mi padre y estaba muriendo, así que se lo prometí.

**Dragoncita: **Hiya, ¿como se encuentran todos, espero que bien. Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic de Pirates of The Caribbean y ya sé que a lo mejor hay algunas cosas que no se entienden, así que pregunten lo que quieran y les contestaré a menos de que su pregunta se conteste más adelante... eso significa... DING DING DING! REVIEW! y como ya toy escribiendo mucha baba me largo


End file.
